


His Reigh and Fall

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, M/M, Music Student Peter, Pianist Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "...Tony le había dado tanto que Peter no sabía qué hacer más que sonreír y demostrarle su afecto en pequeñas acciones."





	His Reigh and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Encontré un moodboard random y junto a 'Wired' de The Neightbourhood, este pequeñín se apareció.

_His Reigh and Fall_

Tony salío de la casa un domingo por la mañana, se despidió de Pepper y decide no molestar a Happy en su día libre, hablaba con una media sonrisa cerca del oído de la mujer, le aseguró a Pepper que va camino al conservatorio a practicar un par de partituras que todavía no había memorizado; la mujer le lanzó una mirada poco convencida, más le dejó ir cuidado, la pelirroja sabía lo perfeccionista que era, lo obsesivo-compulsivo que podía llegar a ser si las notas no alcanzaban el calibre deseado, así que, teniendo total confianza, le vio marcharse. Ella mientras terminaría de trabajar en un proyecto, el mantener el conservatorio y llevar a cabo distintas caridades y revisar becas estudiantiles podía ser agotador, pero no menos gratificante.

Tony observó como brillaba el anillo en su dedo y un dejo de culpa se asentó en su estómago, no quería imaginarse la reacción de Pepper al regresar. Tony no iba al conservatorio.

Para cualquiera que se encontrase en su camino, la visita parecería una pasada rutinaria, un simple chequeo a su presión arterial y corroborar su buena salud, más Tony sabía que hay _algo_. En un principio imaginó sería solo cansancio, pero ahora que el malestar era más recurrente, estaba más expuesto a las dudas, era como un tic nervioso. Tony quería creer era solo culpa del estrés, pero la cara sombría del doctor le hizo saber que no tendrá buenas noticias.

El doctor se avecinó despacio, tomó asiento y le dedicó una mirada compasiva antes de cruzar las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Los resultados de los análisis, son positivos. —El doctor le hizo saber que llevaría a cabo un par de procedimientos, unas pruebas indoloras, luego de comentarle el extraño síntoma que venía atormentándole en sus horas de práctica. « _Parkinson._ »

* * *

_All that he invested in goes straight to hell._

* * *

El doctor se apresuró a asegurarle lo positivo que era el poder reconocer la enfermedad a tan temprana etapa y que iban a ser capaces de trabajar para ayudarle a mantener una buena condición, pero Tony había dejado de escucharle, él a duras penas era capaz de procesar todo lo que el hombre le decía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El hombre seguía pululando a su alrededor mientras a Tony le costaba siquiera respirar, sus pensamientos estaban en ningún lado hasta que una obscura verdad se hizo presente. Debía pensar en la posibilidad lejana de olvidar el piano. ¿Él? ¿Dejar el piano?

¿Cómo se atrevía el universo a pedirle dejar el piano, si estar frente a las teclas era su vida?

Tony no se imaginaba el dejar las luces y el centro de atención en un concierto, para solo formar parte del tras bambalinas. ¿Y qué decir de la idea de tomar un puesto como tutor en el conservatorio? El conservatorio —a través de Pepper— había estado tratando de convencerle desde hacía más un año, y Tony en momentos de difusa consciencia accedía a impartir una clase esporádica, pero el solo pensamiento de ocupar una silla de forma permanente le aterraba.

Salió de la clínica con una sonrisa a la enfermera de turno y luego de cubrir sus ojos preocupados con un par de lentes de sol, él continuó su vida como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

Cenas con Pepper, risas con Rhodey, escapadas por comida chatarra con Happy y practicas incesantes en el conservatorio.

A semanas antes del momento estelar —el conservatorio llevaría a cabo un concierto en beneficencia de algunas caridades de la ciudad— luego de dejar de luchar contra el temblor que abrumaba su mano izquierda, Tony terminó aceptando ser parte de una clase.

La primera semana, Tony fue incapaz de aparecer aun cuando su celular, calendario, Friday y Happy habían dejado millones de recordatorios sobre la importancia de su presencia. La mayoría de los estudiantes entendían lo ajetreada que era su vida y sí, todos estaban emocionados de ser parte de una clase impartida por el gran Tony Stark; pero indistintamente a la directiva del conservatorio no le hacía mucha ilusión el dejar a sus estudiantes en horas sin productividad. No se podía negar la decepción que pintaba el rostro de los presentes al descubrir una vez más que el salón se encontraba vacío. Y la decepción continuó hasta un olvidado sábado por la mañana. Tony estaba aterrado.

Él no quería ser profesor, no quería impartir clases y que su mundo se reconfigurase a las paredes del conservatorio, él no quería dejar su carrera y caer en el olvido, no podía dejarse vencer por su enfermedad y más importante aún, no podía dejarle saber a nadie lo que acontecía.

Tony entró de lleno en el salón de clase y tomó su conocida posición frente al piano, enderezó la espalda y con toques cuidadosos levantó la tapa que protegía las teclas; comenzó a tocar una de las piezas que había preparado para la clase, algo cliché como _Für Elise_.

El pianista terminó la canción sin ningún tipo de contratiempo y prosiguió practicando solo en el salón, se movía con agilidad y gentileza; se sentía vivo y feliz. No había problemas, solo él y su música. Estaba a punto de terminar sus partituras hasta que lo nervios le fallaron y fue incapaz de terminar la canción, sucumbiendo el espacio en silencio apabullante luego de causar un estruendo.

* * *

Al siguiente toque de campana en el conservatorio, Tony sonreía debajo de los lentes y su nueva clase designada se sorprendió al verle. Tony se mostraba cómodo y confiado, después de todo, estaba en su habitad natural, les hizo preguntas simples sobre su vida y estaba preparado para el bombardeo de curiosidad que sabía estallaría en cualquier momento. Preguntas sobre sus horas de entrenamiento, como había logrado mantenerse en donde estaba y por supuesto, el cercano concierto que llenaba a todos de expectativa y emoción; alguien se adentró en la habitación.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —Tony ladeó el rostro intrigado y enderezó su postura ante la menuda figura del muchacho que aparecía minutos tardes a la clase.

—Peter Parker, señor.

—Bien, Peter Parker. Es hora de una demostración. —Los colores subieron al rostro del muchacho y Tony se fijó en como sus manos comenzaron a temblar de la impresión, un extraño y fantasmal dolor le escoció en el pecho. Tony fue capaz de percatarse de además de los susurros amargos que no pasaban desapercibidos. Peter no era capaz de tocar frente a la clase desde que había sido transferido a mitad de año. Y obscuros rumores se propagaban como neblina a su alrededor, circulaban obscuros y penetrantes. ¿Quién era Peter Parker? ¿Era un absoluto fraude? ¿O era un perfecto genio?

Tony escogió una partitura a ciegas y esperó. Peter mantuvo la mirada fija sobre el papel con ambas manos sobrevolando por encima de las teclas, incapaz de tocar.

Tony arqueó una ceja extrañado y lleno de intriga.

—¿Qué sucede, Parker? —Peter se hundió en sí mismo avergonzado y sintió lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos luego del estallido de risas que se apoderó de la sala ante su respuesta.

—No sé leer partituras. —Mientras la clase seguía envuelta en risas, Tony se acercó lo suficiente, posando ambas manos a la altura de los hombros del estudiante, habló en susurros a su oído.

—Olvida las notas, olvida los nombres y las burlas. Solo siente la música. —Peter asintió asustado, tanto por la extraña y sorpresiva cercanía, la vergüenza y el miedo; el corazón le repicaba en la garganta y cerrando los ojos por momentos, rememoró la tonada que había escuchado semanas atrás luego de esconderse en un recoveco. Tony permaneció petrificado al reconocer los acordes de la canción que había estado gobernando sus pensamientos desde hacía semanas y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar el mismo error que había cometido a causa de sus movimiento involuntarios. Decir que la clase estaba impresionada era sobreentendido.

* * *

Tony se encargó de proteger a Peter con sus manos luego de una acallada conversación sobre té y sinuosas oportunidades que llevaron a Peter hasta donde estaba. 

Peter jugaba con las mangas de su sweater robando miradas fugases mientras Tony servía tranquilo un par de tazas de té y sonrió leve, asintió en su dirección para hacerle saber que podía tomarlo; Peter con manos cuidadosas rodeó la taza y suspiro agradecido por el calor que comenzó a llenarle luego del primer sorbo. Tony fue capaz de descubrir hilos de la vida de Peter.

Hijo único, huérfano de padres y amado por sus tíos quienes le cuidaron hasta su último aliento. El tío Ben había ahorrado lo suficiente para una colegiatura y May sabía que su sobrino tenía el talento suficiente como para ganarse una beca. Peter vivía en uno de los destinados apartamentos del conservatorio.

Tony encontraba algo curiosamente tranquilizante en escuchar a Peter practicar las escalas más sencillas hasta que se las aprendiese de memoria y luego hacerle practicar alguna partitura ingeniosa y piezas complicadas.

La primera vez que Tony fue incapaz de terminar una pieza por sí mismo debido al involuntario temblor de sus manos, Peter se negaba a encontrarle la mirada; y él no sabía si realmente no era consciente o si simplemente le ofrecía la simpatía de su olvido. Tony suspiró intentando relajarse más sus manos testarudas se negaban a cooperar.

Silencioso, Peter llegó a su lado tomando asiento sobre el banquillo y todavía sin regresarle la mirada, posó sus suaves manos encima de las del pianista y juntos volvieron a tocar la canción y esta vez si la pudieron terminar.

Peter regresó las manos a su regazo y soltó una respiración preocupaba que no sabía había estado sosteniendo desde hace un tiempo, cerró los ojos asustado y se encogió de hombros al escuchar como el pianista se viraba despacio para verle mejor. Tony le atrajo a sí en un medio abrazo al pasar un brazo por encima de los tensos hombros del muchacho y susurró contra su sien luego de posar un fantasmal sobre su cabello.

—Gracias.

Y fueron inseparables.

* * *

Tony se veía sentado frente al piano en casa. Peter estaba a pasos de distancia, leía tranquilo sobre el sillón a espaldas del mayor con una taza de té. El libro que mantenía su atención cayó de sus manos y resonó seco sobre el suelo, Tony había escrito una canción para él.

El hombre se giró para verle y Peter le recibió con un casto y sorpresivo beso agradecido.

—Gracias. —habló en susurros el más pequeño abrumado de alegría y Tony le contempló sorprendido; Peter se alejó aun sonriendo amplio. Él pudo ver el reflejo de sus ojos brillantes. Peter no tenía demasiado con lo que poder demostrarle a Tony lo que sentía, pero realmente esperaba que sus sentimientos fuesen comprendidos. Tony se había convertido en un salvavidas para Peter. Tony le había dado tanto que Peter no sabía qué hacer más que sonreír y demostrarle su afecto en pequeñas acciones; ya fuese servirle café en la mañana antes de una práctica o entregarle sándwiches envueltos en plástico de algún delivery por el almuerzo o quizás cubrirle con alguna mullida frazada si el hombre permanecía tiempo afuera con las ventanas abiertas en dirección al jardín de su casa.

Pepper atrajo su atención al carraspear suave y arqueó una ceja al dar de lleno con el rostro avergonzado de Peter y la sonrisa presumida, complacida y socarrona de Anthony.


End file.
